December 9, 2011 Smackdown results
The December 9, 2011 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on December 6, 2011 at the Jacksonville Veterans Memorial Arena in Jacksonville, Florida. Summary Battling for the right to pick the stipulation for his match with Randy Orton at WWE TLC – choosing from tables, ladders or chairs options – Wade Barrett overcame Ezekiel Jackson in a Beat the Clock Challenge, setting the time for WWE's Apex Predator to beat at 7:53. Moments after The Personification of Domination escaped Wasteland, Barrett caught him off the ropes, delivering a vicious side slam for the crucial victory. Following the match, Barrett proclaimed that he is the only voice in Orton's head – and it's telling The Viper his time is up. After “Santa” granted Hornswoggle the ability to talk on a Live SmackDown 10 days ago, the pint-sized Superstar served as the guest ring announcer in the match between David Otunga and Sheamus. And, in the confrontation set by GM Teddy Long earlier in the night, The Great White triumphed with the devastating Brogue Kick. The Ryder Revolution rolled on, as the newly named No. 1 contender to the United States Championship defeated Health Slater with the Rough Ryder. Has Long Island Iced-Z earned himself enough momentum to overcome Dolph Ziggler in nine days at WWE TLC? A disappointed Daniel Bryan journeyed to the ring in order to comment on his recent loss in a Steel Cage World Title Match to Mark Henry on the live SmackDown on Syfy. During a war of words that soon erupted between him and Michael Cole, Bryan's “insulted” still present Cody Rhodes, pointing out that he had made him tap out. When Mr. Money in the Bank came out of the ring after Cole, Rhodes attacked, leaving the war-torn Bryan on the ringside floor. In a grueling Beat a Clock Challenge against Dolph Ziggler, Randy Orton struggled to get back in the ring and best the time of 7:53 – set earlier in the night by Wade Barrett. However, while Vickie Guerrero distracted the referee, his WWE TLC opponent appeared from nowhere, hurling The Viper into the steel ring post. Despite this onslaught, the resilient Orton reengaged Ziggler in time, executing the RKO to overcome his English adversary's benchmark by two seconds! Orton's triumph earned him the right to pick his stipulation for his WWE TLC Match against Barrett. After the main event had concluded, the British brawler made a forceful suggestion as to what the stipulation should be, attempting to put Orton through a table. But, The Viper foiled his plan, hurling Dolph Ziggler through the table instead. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Yoshi Tatsu defeated Damien Sandow *Wade Barrett defeated Ezekiel Jackson in a Beat The Clock Challenge Match (7:53) *Ted DiBiase defeated Jinder Mahal (3:15) *Sheamus defeated David Otunga (3:39) *Zack Ryder defeated Heath Slater (1:30) *Cody Rhodes defeated Daniel Bryan by DQ (9:50) *Randy Orton defeated Dolph Ziggler (w/ Vickie Guerrero) in a Beat The Clock Challenge Match (7:51) (7:51) *Dark Match: Mark Henry © defeated Randy Orton and The Big Show by DQ in a Triple Threat Match for the World Heavyweight Championship Match (with Booker T as Special guest referee) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery SD_642_Photo_008.jpg SD_642_Photo_019.jpg SD_642_Photo_020.jpg SD_642_Photo_035.jpg SD_642_Photo_037.jpg SD_642_Photo_043.jpg SD_642_Photo_094.jpg SD_642_Photo_097.jpg SD_642_Photo_102.jpg SD_642_Photo_047.jpg SD_642_Photo_052.jpg SD_642_Photo_050.jpg SD_642_Photo_060.jpg SD_642_Photo_069.jpg SD_642_Photo_071.jpg SD_642_Photo_083.jpg SD_642_Photo_086.jpg SD_642_Photo_088.jpg SD_642_Photo_112.jpg SD_642_Photo_114.jpg SD_642_Photo_121.jpg SD_642_Photo_125.jpg SD_642_Photo_131.jpg SD_642_Photo_143.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #642 at CAGEMATCH.net * #642 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2011 television events